Dawn the Rabbit
Dawn the Rabbit is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends. With a desire to read all day and all night, Dawn is a bookworm who loves books. Working at Main Village's library, Dawn is the librarian of the town, so she spends most of her working days inside, cleaning, sorting and stacking books. Even though the library can get pretty boring, Dawn always has the accompany of Wake, who makes every day interesting with his pranks and funny conversations. Nevertheless, once you get to know her, Dawn is a very polite rabbit, who only has good intentions, good mind, and good books. Physical Appearance Dawn's a light purple rabbit, with dark purple trim on her forehead & ears. She wears a light blue sleeveless dress, & blue vest. On her arms are white gloves with blue bangles. On her feet, she wears black shoes with blue trim, & white socks. She also wears a blue headband on her head. Other outfits In Informal Occasions, she wore a red party dress, with embroidery on the chest, silver shoes & a red band necklace. History Personality Working in a library can get tiresome, however Dawn is always happy to be there. With a goal of reading every book there is, she keeps herself occupied while still on the look out for those in the library. She is not much for social interaction, however she is more then happy to help you find the book you require. If you behave and stay quiet, she may even give you some lollies, as Dawn is a sucker for sweets, and keeps a jar in one of her desk draws. Sometimes Wake sneaks a few without her looking, and this can make Dawn feel pretty annoyed, but she forgives him after a stern warning, and laughs it off after. Outside the library, Dawn usually brings one of her books from the library home, and keeps reading. Sometimes, she even stays up all night till dawn just reading the many stories she admires. She is also very knowledgeable about Science, Maths and English, as she reads about those types of books as well. Dawn is not really the most social person, so she will mostly keep to herself, and try her best to deal with situations on her own. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Dawn can rarely be seen without a book, as she carries one around everywhere she goes. From a children's story book, to a large dictionary, Dawn always come prepared with at least one book. You know, incase Dawn needs to read on the go. In battle, Dawn is one who will get away by any means necessary. She is terrified of hurting another person, as well as getting hurt herself, and as such, she will flee when ever a danger is near. However, if Dawn feels like the opportunity is ok, and one of her close friends is in danger, she has a book, and she ain't afraid to use it. And by that I mean she whacks them really hard with said book. Weakness Occasionally Dawn can be pretty selfish when it comes to things like books or ownership, and she can get angry quite quickly. Especially when it comes to correcting people, and when people say things about her that are wrong. Dawn also lacks stamina, as she is not a very active person outdoors. She can run away, but that would be enough to make her exhausted. Relationships Friends/Allies * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Forge the Bear * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Fixer the Fox * Wake the Hawk * Erik the Okapi * Shift the Hedgehog * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog * Sienna the Porcupine Quotes * ”Wake!!” - Dawn, after Wake pranks her with a glitter bomb. - Informal Occasions Trivia Gallery Category:Characters